Forbidden
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Forbidden love is taking over at Hogwarts. Draco likes someone who is too busy mooning over someone else to notice. Draco HAS a few admirers, but they don't suit him. What's a guy to do? SLASHHET!
1. The Start of a New School Year

****

Title: 

Forbidden

****

Author: 

Juliana Black

****

Summary:

Forbidden love is taking over at Hogwarts. Draco likes a special someone, but that person has a crush on someone else, who is oblivious to Draco. Danni, Draco's best friend, is in love with Draco, but knows it is not returned, but that Slytherin girl has her eye on a special Gryffindor as well.

****

Warnings:

**SLASH** and **HET** romance. Slight swearing. I wouldn't recommend anyone under the age of nine and a half to read this unless they are very mature for their age.

****

Archive:

Feel free to do so if you want to, I don't see why you would, but just leave me a review or E-Mail at Angelz_BabyGrrl@hotmail.com and let me know EXACTLY where.

****

Disclaimer:

I own nothing, only Danni, and her last name belongs to my cousin. Harry Potter and all characters mentioned henceforth in this chapter excluding Danni are products of J.K. Rowling.

****

Key:

The "/" means a new place, and the "#^#*#^#" thing means a new time. Thoughts and emphasis are in italics.

****

FEEL FREE TO FLAME ME IF YOU WISH, BUT REMEMBER, YOU WERE WARNED THAT THIS IS SLASH, SO IF THE SUBJECT IS THAT OF THE SEXUALITY PREFERENCE OF ONE OR MORE CHARACTERS, YOU SHALL HAVE A SEVERE REPLY TO YOUR FLAME. IF THE FLAME IS ON A DIFFERENT SUBJUST, I SHALL ALSO POST A REPLY TO YOUR FLAME. PLZ REMEMBER TO USE CORRECT GRAMMER, PUNCTUATION, AND SPELLING. ^.*

It was September the first of 1994 and Draco Malfoy sat smirking at the Slytherin Table during the Great Feast, but he wasn't very hungry. Father had had one of his "dinner parties" last night and so Draco, not only was a bit too sore to eat, but also he felt if he were to put one bite of food into his mouth, he would be violently ill. "_Dinner Parties" my ass._ Draco thought miserably.

"And what a very _nice_ ass it is Dray," whispered a smooth and humorous voice in his right ear. _Damn, I must have said it out loud._ Draco thought angrily. The girl started to trail her fingers down his side, extremely gently though, she wasn't sure how "fit" he would be. Knowing Lucius Malfoy, not much.

/

"Look at those two!" scoffed Hermione over from the Gryffindor Table. She had been looking around the Great Hall as her eyes had lain upon Draco… and her. "You'd think they were in some sort of- of- _X-rated film_!"

"Hermione…" Harry said lightly. "I think you might be exaggerating a bit… Right Ro-" Harry stopped there, because Ron had one of his, _What the bloody hell are you talking about?_ looks.

"Oh, right. Muggle stuff. Sorry Ron." Hermione said, still clearly agitated.

/

Draco hissed lightly in pain; even though her touches were light, they were excruciatingly painful. "Stop that." He said, swatting away her hands. She quickly bit her lip, she hadn't realized she was hurting him.

"Sorry Draco…" she whispered lightly as she started spooning a little bit of green beans onto her plate.

"That's all right Danni." He said, standing up. "I think I'm going to take a walk, maybe go to the dungeons for some Plexophoris Potion from Snape." Danni nodded lightly.

/

Danni sat staring at the table, suddenly loosing her appetite. She quickly darted her eyes over to the Gryffindor Table, staring at a _very_ cute "someone" that she had had her eyes on since her third year, most especially last year as well. But he was a Gryffindor. She slammed her head against the table several times, before Pansy Parkinson had noticed her.

"What's wrong Daniella? Can't get with Draco so you are punishing yourself?" she asked smugly, apparently still delusional of the fact that Draco couldn't stand her.

"Parkinson, have ever wondered why Draco doesn't want you to call _me_ by my surname, yet he doesn't give a crap about me calling you "Parkinson"?" Danni said, standing up now. Pansy's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"No!" she yelled as Danni left the room, causing all of the Slytherins to stare at her. Clearly she thought that Danni and Draco were dating. Danni sighed. _As if _that_ would ever happen. _She thought Draco was handsome, sexy, and all of those other good things, she would date him in a heartbeat if it wasn't for one technicality.

Draco was gay. And Daniella was the only one who knew.

#^#*#^#*#^#*#^#

"Ah! I slept late!" Harry yelled, falling out of bed, tripping in his bedcovers, wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms. (A/N: Poor Harry, but doesn't he sound dreadfully ADORABLE there? *laughs* back to the ficcy now plz!) He quickly grabbed up some clothes from his trunk and quickly ran to the Gryffindor boys' showers. 

/

Emerging from the showers, merely minutes later, Draco slowly dried himself, putting his robes on gently. Last night he was able to get some of the Plexophoris Potion to numb the pain, but the lacerations across his body were still tender.

Draco inspected a few of his older scars and thought sadly to himself, "_How could any guy love me… with my body all…_" Draco snorted in disgust and then shook his head. Now was not the time to feel sorry for himself. He stepped out from the showers and back into the dormitory, that was how the boys got to their showers, same with the girls, they had to go through the dormitory.

/

Danni ran through the halls quickly to grab some toast for Draco, since he had slept late and she knew he could handle some toast… and if he refused to eat it she would force feed him.

"Ooomph." Came the sound of a very cross-looking Professor. Make that the Professor she had just ran into… and knocked over.

"Hi Professor Snape, Sorry Professor Snape, Bye Professor Snape!" she yelled over her shoulder hurriedly, determined to get to the Great Hall and back to the Slytherin Common Room before Draco left for class.

/

Harry ran from the shower stalls, slipping on the wet floor and accidentally slipped headfirst into the door. "Ow…" he said softly in a tight, constrained voice before he fell unconscious.

/

Danni skidded into the Slytherin Common Room, hoping that Draco hadn't left yet, when Draco emerged from the Fifth Year Boys' Dorm.

"Here." She declared, thrusting out the toast. Draco made a face, but reluctantly took it when she gave him the Evil Eye, which always seemed to creep everyone out, except for Lucius and Danni's parents. 

Draco stuffed his face with the piece of toast as the two hurried with their schoolbags to get to class. She handed him the schedule that she had gotten from a seventh year prefect.

"So um… Draco…?" she started to ask quietly, but he cut her off.

"We have no time to talk, we'll be late for Arithmancy." He said shortly.

Ok now, I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP!!! And this one even has a modem and AOHell!!! Yay me! Next chappy, mebbe up tonight, or tomorrow and I should update my other ficcys shortly, now that I can be on at all hours of the night! MORE SOO?N!

I want Ten Reviews before I post more, if you make it to twenty before I manage to get to the fic, I'll post chapters two AND three. If not, grr argh on you.


	2. A Secret Revealed and a Friend Made

****

Title: 

Forbidden

****

Author: 

Kristen, a.k.a., Juliana Black

****

Summary:

Forbidden love is taking over at Hogwarts. Draco likes a special someone, but that person has a crush on someone else, and is oblivious to Draco. Danni, Draco's best friend, is in love with Draco, but knows it is not returned, but that Slytherin girl has her eye on a special Gryffindor as well.

****

Warnings:

**SLASH** and **HET** romance. Slight swearing. I wouldn't recommend anyone under the age of 12 to read this unless they are very mature for their age. Talk of **CHILD ABUSE**. I'm RAISING THE RATING, sorry.

****

Archive:

Feel free to do so if you want to, I don't see why you would, but just leave me a review or e-mail me at Angelz_BabyGrrl@hotmail.com and let me know EXACTLY where.

****

Disclaimer:

I own nothing, only Danni, and her last name belongs to my cousin. Harry Potter and all characters mentioned henceforth in this chapter excluding Danni are products of J.K. Rowling.

****

Key:

The "/" means a new place, and the "#^#*#^#" thing-y means a new time. Thoughts and emphasis are in italics.

****

FEEL FREE TO FLAME ME IF YOU WISH, BUT REMEMBER, YOU WERE WARNED THAT THIS IS SLASH, SO IF THE SUBJECT IS THAT OF THE SEXUALITY PREFERENCE OF ONE OR MORE CHARACTERS, YOU SHALL HAVE A SEVERE REPLY TO YOUR FLAME. IF THE FLAME IS ON A DIFFERENT SUBJUST, I SHALL ALSO POST A REPLY TO YOUR FLAME. PLZ REMEMBER TO USE CORRECT GRAMMER, PUNCTUATION, AND SPELLING. ^.*

Okay, I've had a request, lessen my spacing. *winces noticeably* Whoops. Okay. Check-a-rooni!

****

Chapter Two: A Secret Revealed and a Friend Made

"Where could Harry be? Do you have any idea Seamus?" Ron nervously questioned his classmates for Divination as they climbed up the ladder into Trelawney's classroom. 

"No clue Ron, maybe he quit, or maybe he went to Pomfrey." Seamus answered back hastily, partnering up with Dean Thomas when he saw Neville coming over.

"Hey Ron, where is Harry?" Neville asked. Ron shrugged. "Want to partner up?" Again Ron shrugged, but this time in more of a _Ah, what the hell, sure why not? _type of shrug. "Thanks Ron." Neville squeaked.

Divination was quite uneventful, Ron fretted about where Harry could be, and Professor Trelawney was only making it worse, saying how much danger Harry was in at the moment while Parvati and Lavender cooed in awe.

/

Of the Fifth Years, most of the Ravenclaw, two Slytherins: Draco and Danni; and Hermione, the only Gryffindor, filed into the Arithmancy classroom.

"Hi Granger." Danni said politely. The two had never really gotten along much, but they were civil, and sometimes partnered up in Arithmancy, to share equal talent to get the best grades they could get.

"Oh," Hermione looked over to the auburn-haired Slytherin. "Hello. Hello Malfoy," she added darkly.

"'Lo Mudblood. If you'll excuse me," he said uninterested and dully as he took a seat.

"What's with him?" Hermione whispered to Danni. "Not- that I care at all… er I mean, it is that-" Hermione went red. Danni showed a small smile.

"I understand, you don't even like to see complete jerks feeling rotten. I get it… but I have no clue as to_ what_ is with him." Danni whispered in reply. "It's sort of worrying me… even Harry Potter and the Weasel would feel bad if they only knew… I just wonder how bad it was _this _summer…" she said half to Hermione, but also sort of to herself.

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired, quite confused.

"Girls! Please be quiet! You may talk later, after class! Not during!"

"Yes Professor Vector," came the simultaneous reply. Hermione, was Professor Vector's favorite student, you could tell, but she was never totally unfair, unlike Snape, so since she didn't want to take points from Hermione, she didn't take any from Danni.

"I'll tell you after class." Danni said as she took out _Numerology and Grammatica, Level 3, Vol. 1._

/

Harry moaned slightly on the hard stone floor. _Where am I?_ Harry thought suddenly.

"-And I then said to him, 'Look Lee, I like you and all, but not like _that_!' So then he gets all, 'Well, okay then….' It was hilarious George. You honestly should have been ther- What the _hell_?"

"Hi Fred, George." Harry acknowledged the twins before he passed out again, fresh red towel still wrapped around his body, some blood trickling down the side of his face.

/

Just as class was ending for the first Fifth Year Classes that day, Danni and Hermione, who both had no classes until after lunch that day, ditched Draco and Ron in the middle of the hallway and went somewhere they could have some privacy to talk.

"Malfoy…" Ronald Weasley said darkly.

"No really? I thought I was Ben Affleck." Draco sneered sarcastically.

"Who?" Ron said incredulously.

"He's a muggle actor you dolt." Draco scoffed at Weasley's stupidity. Ron's eyes flashed dangerousy as he walked out of the hall cursing, wondering how Draco knew about _muggle_ things…

/

"Well thank the gods that you're not as pigheaded as some of the other Gryffindors, and I not as horrible as most Slytherins, at least I actually have a _girl_ that I can converse with. No offence to Draco of course, but _sometimes_ I just wish-"

"-that you could have a friend that is female?" Hermione finished with a small smile. Danni nodded, eyes relaxing. "I feel the same way Paradis." Danni chuckled softly.

"Know what? I think we should just ditch the formalities and just call each other Hermione and Danni, or Herm or whatever it is that you prefer to be called." Danni spoke up, speaking her mind as always, good in this situation, but in most it was usually for the worst. Hermione made a very queer face when Danni had said the word "Herm".

"Blech, Herm. Ron is _so_ stupid it scares me sometimes, he _constantly_ calls me 'Herm' and I hate it!" Hermione erupted in a fit of giggles. "At least Harry realized that I couldn't stand it." Danni made a sarcastically sad face.

"Poor 'Herm'… Ack! Sorry! Had to! Ow!" Danni screamed in laughter, Hermione had put the tickling hex on her. Hermione whispered the counter-curse and suddenly her face turned serious and forlorn.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

"Well… you see… er-" Daniella paused. "Hermione you must _swear_ that you _never ever_ tell _anyone_ what I am about to say to you, not even to Potter." Hermione started to cut her off with a "But-" yet Danni cute her off. "_No!_ If you tell Potter, he'll tell Weasley, who will be too shocked and accidentally blurt it out to Seamus, who inevitably will let it slip to Dean, who in turn will feel bad that Neville doesn't know, because he's nice, and tell Longbottom. And well, we all know Neville has the biggest mouth to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, and those two are the hugest gossips this school has ever seen." Danni spewed out as fast as her cherry red lips would let her. Hermione gave Daniella the, 'double-blonde-blink'.

"All riiiight. Er.. I…" Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "I swear on my love of magic that I, Hermione Granger of London, England, shalt not speak of the secret that thee shall utter upon thou lips to nary a soul, living or deceased, unless the secret is already known by that soul." Hermione quickly breathed out, speaking the sacred oath of a wizard's (or witch's) secret, by placing their own magic powers on the line. Danni gave a small reassuring nod to herself.

"Good. Now… Lucius, Draco's father…" Danni bit her lip. "He beats Draco every summer." She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes, grinding her teeth and clutching her fists as if this were painful to speak of, which, it truly was. Draco was her very best friend and she had known him since she was only six years old.

On and on Danni went on about the horrific details of what happened to Draco every summer, the chains in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, being locked up to the walls for days upon days without any food or water, beating him senseless with magic…. And while Hermione gasped and covered her gaping mouth quickly with her hand throughout the entire time.

"Oh my god…" Hermione whispered, unbelieving, tears streaming down her face. "That's why he is so… _horrible_? So that his father won't beat him if any of the other Slytherins tattle?" Danni nodded sadly.

"I think it goes deeper than that though… I think he wants not only for Lucius to approve of him, but well… to _love_ him. Draco desperately needs someone to love him, cherish him… you know… dating him…" Danni said, evasively keeping away the fact that Draco needed a _boyfriend_, and not a _girlfriend_.

"What about you?" Danni went scarlet at this remark.

"Draco… isn't er- _interested_ in me." Danni said quietly, eyes downcast.

"But you love him?" Hermione asked gently. Daniella only nodded numbly, then her eyes bulged as Hermione leapt forward and enveloped her into a large, friendly hug. "I'm so sorry." Hermione said quietly. As they broke apart, the two wiped their tears from their faces.

"But honestly, about Draco, I think something worse happened this year, but I have no clue as to what. I'm assuming the worst… that Lucius forced Draco to wear the Mark."

The two girls looked at each other and gulped. "D'you really think…?" Hermione trailed off.

"I truthfully don't know _what _I think about all of this." Hermione suddenly broke into gasping sobs, which shocked the hell out of Daniella. "HERMIONE GRANGER _get a hold of yourself this instant_! You are scaring the _crap_ out of me!" Hermione stops and let something crossed between a laugh and a sob escape from her mouth.

"Sorry, but… I just feel so bad for being so _rotten_ to him, I'd be just as terrible as he is if I was in _his_ place! And Ron and Harry! I'll try to get them to lay off of him a little, without telling them anything of course." She added quickly. Hermione's eyes were extremely red, and the two looked at themselves, tear-stains down their faces, eyes red, sitting on the cold floor of an unused old bathroom, and the two erupted into a fit of giggles

/

Harry James Potter lay unconscious on a bed in the Hospital Wing, fully healed, except for a concussion that Madam Pomfrey couldn't get rid of.

"And you two! I'm glad you found him, but what, pray tell, where you doing out of class?" she said, turning to Fred and George who had magicked up a stretcher and took him to the Infirmary.

"Seventh Years have Fridays off." Fred said simply as the left the Hospital Wing to find Hermione and Ron.

Okay, I hope this was long enough and good enough! I hope you like it! 20 reviews for chapter three! LUV YA! ^.* BTW: Sorry for leaving you there, more soon!

PS, OMGz!!!!!! I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLOT WORKED OUT!!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
